Always Here for You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a failed mission, Ben quits his job and turns his back on his alien friends! Will the Grant Mansion aliens manage to bring Ben Tennyson back before it's too late?
**guestsurprise did this wonderful story just for me!**

* * *

Ben looked in horror as Rook, Four Arms, Shocks, and Vamps were thrown through layers of stone! His plan was a failure! He said that the best way to beat the enemy was to go around and use the element of surprise! However, the enemy figured that was what Ben wanted to do so he turned and threw all of them through layers of stone! Ben himself was bleeding badly but he was more horrified about what happened.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ben yelled as he slammed the Omnitrix and changed into Way Big! Even through blood and weakness, he grabbed the villain by his neck and threw him a few miles!

"I'LL BE BACK!" The evil alien yelled as he hurdled through the air.

"And I'll be waiting…" Ben hissed. He then changed back into his human form and fell to his knees.

"Ben…thank goodness you're alright…" a gentle voice spoke. Ben turned around and saw that it was Four Arms. He was gently and weakly getting to his feet and helping the others to stand as well. He then saw Ben look at him in pure horror and anguish. His face changed from a slight smile to worry. "Ben..? What's the matter?"

"We need to head back to base." Ben said, now limping away from the Tetramand.

"Hold on there buddy. Let me help you. Your leg is bleeding." Four Arms said softly.

"I-I don't need any help. You take care of yourself. You don't need me to make this even worse." Ben replied, tears beginning to sting his eyes, but he turned before the Tetramand could see them. Ben then ran back to call for help for his injured friends.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Vamps whispered, now standing weakly next to the Tetramand.

"As do I Vamps…as do I…" he replied in a concerned tone.

Back at the base…

"ELEMENT OF SURPRISE HUH, BEN?!" An alien laughed.

"That was the dumbest move ever!"

"No wonder his group got injured!"

"He almost got them killed!" Another Plumber scoffed.

"Dumb kid."

"I agree!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice commanded. All of the aliens turned and saw Rook standing in the middle of the room, bandaged and angry! "How could all of you speak of Ben like that?!"

"It's true Rook!"

"Yeah, he almost got you all killed!"

"Ben made an honest mistake. That technique would have worked had the alien not had eyes in the back of his head." Rook added in Ben's defense.

"He should have seen that Rook!"

"Yeah! That kid is nothing but a trouble maker!"

"I agree!"

"He needs to be grounded from missions for a while!"

"Maybe that will teach him a lesson in responsibility!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Rook hissed. Now the aliens stopped. Rook then heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Ben in the doorway. He too was bandaged and his head was wrapped up and so were both of his arms and legs.

"Ben? I just…" Rook began.

"No need to explain Rook. I know. I only came because I have news for you."

"News?" Rook asked, now getting a bad feeling about all of this.

"What kind of news Ben?" Shocks asked, sitting up and limping nearer to him.

"You all are getting a new partner." Ben replied.

"How can we get a new partner when we already have a team? We can't have more than 5 members Ben," Four Arms replied, now becoming more concerned.

"You will have a replacement for me." Ben said softly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. I am no longer going to be a Plumber. I am also going to be moving to another town. I'm moving to Arizona."

"Oh no you're not," Vamps growled. "You're not going anywhere."

"You don't understand!" Ben said, now getting frustrated.

"Yes! We do!" Shocks added.

"And you're not going to leave us like this!" Four Arms added sternly.

"YOU ALL DON'T GET IT! I ALMOST GOT YOU ALL KILLED!" Ben yelled.

"Well running from us won't help!" Vamps added, now getting frustrated.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE AT DEATH'S DOOR AGAIN?! I ALMOST GOT YOU ALL KILLED TODAY! YOU ALL ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I WAS ALMOST RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATH!"

"Ben calm down!" Four Arms replied, now trying to get nearer to him, but Ben jumped back.

"JUST STOP OKAY! MY LIFE WOULDN'T BE SO MISERABLE IF YOU ALL DIDN'T EXIST AND YOU ALL WOULD BE SO MUCH HAPPIER IF I WASN'T ALIVE!" Ben said angrily, now tears beginning to form. The aliens froze at his words, hurting at what he said, but also knowing that Ben was hurting too.

"Ben, just calm down so we can discuss this calmly." Rook said now trying to grab his frustrated partner.

"Just back away from me! Once you get a new partner the better things will be!" Ben said, his voice filled with frustration and sadness. He then turned and quickly walked out.

"BEN WAIT!" Rook yelled as he took off after him. The aliens could only stand in shock.

"Guys…Ben is in the worst shape ever. I've never seen him so upset." Shocks said softly.

"Yes, I can't believe he would not want aliens to exist." Vamps said sadly.

"Woah, easy there." Four Arms said, now gently putting a hand on Vamps' shoulder. "He didn't mean it Vamps. He was scared for our lives that's all."

"He didn't mean to hurt us." Shocks added.

"Yes, you are right. But now we have an even bigger problem." Vamps added.

"What's that?" Four Arms asked.

"Where is Ben now?"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth….

"I can't wait to move…all I need is to get the moving truck and…"

"And you're not going anywhere…" A voice added. He spun around and saw he was surrounded by the Grant Mansion aliens!

"Stay where you are Tennyson," Snare-Oh said sternly.

"And don't think about trying to activate the Omnitrix." Blitz added.

"We won't let you run away from us!" Whampire replied.

"Will you all just stop?! I am leaving and there is nothing anyone can do! I've done enough!"

"Yes there is!" Goop replied and with that he wrapped himself tightly around Ben and knocking Ben down.

"LET GO OF ME GOOP! NOW!"

"Sorry Ben, can't do that."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP?!"

"No…we will not stop. Like it or not you are family as we will not let you leave so easily." A voice replied softly. Ben looked up and saw Rook kneeling down beside him. Ben looked away, but then felt Rook gently brush his hair away from his face.

"Ben, please let us help you."

"You can help by moving on and finding another partner Rook. I'm sure they can protect you guys better than I did." Ben said sadly, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh Ben," Four Arms cooed as he gently lifted Ben into his lap as he sat on the floor. Goop unraveled himself as the Tetramand then wrapped his arms firmly around him.

"L-Let go…please…" Ben begged, now tears falling more.

"Shhh…easy Ben," Four Arms replied now gently nuzzling him in a brotherly manner. He then felt Rook hugging him tightly as well.

"Ben, do not leave us. We know you meant well. We are a family." Rook whispered.

"And we need you to still believe in us and yourself," Swampfire said softly, now sitting in front of him Indian style.

"Now how about we get those wounds healed," Alien X smiled as he began healing Ben's wounds.

"Guys.." Ben began.

"Shh…let us help you," Feedback whispered, now unwinding his head bandage so Alien X could heal it. Ben felt his eye lids beginning to get heavy and before he knew it, he was out cold!

Once he woke up, he saw that he was all healed and so were all of the other aliens! And he was laying on something soft. Before he had a chance to speak, he felt a poke in his side. He looked over and saw he and Four Arms were lying on Way Big's stomach and Way Big was still asleep!

"Hey kiddo," Four Arms smiled quietly, but Ben looked sadly away. "Ben, now c'mon kid. Cheer up will ya?!" And with that the Tetramand began tickling the teen!

"AH! NO! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope! We need you to laugh kiddo!" Four Arms laughed as he grabbed Ben and began to tickle his feet. Way Big slowly opened one eye and chuckled. He then gently woke up the other aliens.

"Guys, Ben is awake," Vamps grinned, now jumping up on Way Big's stomach. Ben gasped as now all of the aliens had him surrounded and Way Big used his hands to block Ben from running. Ben tried to back up, but Way Big pulled his knees up and Ben came crashing down into his abs again.

"Now c'mere Ben!" Way Big chuckled as he began to tickle him and the others pounced and began to tickle the teen hero to pieces! Once they were done Ben, slowly sat up.

"I-I'm sorry guys for what I said…I didn't mean it."

"We know you didn't mean it Ben. And we will forgive you on one condition." Frankenstrike whispered.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That you stay with us," Four Arms smiled.

"And continue to be our friend." Vamps smiled.

"And let us help you when you need us," Shocks added.

"And never forget that we are family and we love you." Rook grinned, now hugging him tightly and Ben hugging him back.

"I promise." Ben whispered. "I will never forget and I will do all of those." And with that, all of the aliens cheered and pounced on Ben, glad their hero and friend was cured and back to normal!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! You did another awesome job, guestsurprise! Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
